For centuries, spectators of various outdoor and indoor events have endured various uncomfortable conditions including excessive heat, cold, wet, snow, uncomfortable seating and/or any combinations thereof. Therefore, such spectators will benefit from a seating cushion that may heat or cool, and deliver comfort in a unique form.